


My Twisted Mind

by CalumSlutTBH (CookiesandCream22)



Series: Asylum [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anorexia, Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexuality, Bribery, Bullied Harry, Bullied Liam, Bullied Louis, Bullied Niall, Bullied Zayn, Cutting, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fugitives, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Muteness, Sad Ashton, Sad Luke, Schizophrenia, Seduction, Self-Harm, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, The fugitive stuff isnt until the last chapters, Triggers, fugitive!Ashton, fugitive!Calum, fugitive!Luke, fugitive!Michael, innocent one direction, of this and will be more featured in the next part of the series., protective one direction, stutters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandCream22/pseuds/CalumSlutTBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay away from them, Luke, they're bad people."<br/>"You don't want to go near those boys."<br/>"If your smart you'll request a room change."<br/>"I assume they told you to stay away from us? We both know you can't do that."<br/>"Were not as bad as they say we are, Lukey, if your with us we'll protect you from everything"<br/>"We love you, Lukey, and were not prepared to lose you to this place. Are you in?"<br/>Luke looked at Michael, Calum and Ashton in turn, before speaking, "I'm In."</p><p>Or Everyone warned Luke about Calum, Michael and Ashton, but he couldn't help but feel drawn towards them, no matter what people told him about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't Do This.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so the inspiration for this story just literally came out of nowhere but I figured I better write it down before I forget and Decided to make a story about it. Hope you guys enjoy. I apologize for any spelling mistakes I am dyslexic. Also anything written in italics is Luke's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any bad spelling I'm dyslexic, so my spelling isn't that great. I hope you like this story, it literally came out of nowhere. And I will try to update as much as possible. The first part of this chapter might be triggering for anyone who is suicidal or self-harms,so please skip ahead to after the line break if you feel you might be triggered by this. Also I might do a one-shot once I've finished this story showing how Luke's family treated him to push him to the point of suicide, but I've not decided yet.
> 
> 1/3/18 ~ Just making a few adjustments to this story, then I will be pre-writing most of, if not all of, this story and will be posting again in August.

Luke's POV

I'm sitting alone in the family bathroom, a razor blade glistening in my hand. I have never cut before, no matter how bad things have gotten, I've always told myself not too, to hold on, to keep fighting. But I just can't. Not anymore.

And I'm not planning on just making a simple cut. I'm planning on going all the way. I only wish I will be alive to see the look of horror on my family's faces when they find my dead body on the bathroom floor, and finally realise their 'teasing' had gone way too far, a long time ago. I have been trying to push away the bad thoughts I've been having all month but what had happened earlier today was the last straw for me.

With a grimace, I glance at the door, some small part of me hoping that someone notices I am gone or at least pretends to, before turning away again, focusing back onto my task. With a small, barely audible sigh, I bring the blade down to my wrist and cut vertically down it. I immediately feel a burst of red hot pain as blood rushes out of my now open wound. My arm stings but I manage to cut open my other wrist as well, and now start losing blood even more rapidly. I hit send on the text I have already written before leaning back against the bathtub and waiting for death to take me. My vision blurs as I start to lose consciousness and my ears perk up slightly, hearing a familiar sound; 

_'Is that...? Footsteps? Nah it's probably just my imagination.'_

My phone vibrates beside me several times, before it starts ringing. The sudden, loud noise hurts my head but I don't have the strength anymore to reach over and turn it off. My vision finally starts to darken and I can't help but think; 

 _'This_   _is it.'_

As I slip away, I am vaguely aware of a door banging open and a cry of despair, but I can't think about it. I don't want to think about anything anymore. The last thing I feel is someone pressing down on each of my stinging wrists, trying to stop the bleeding, and the blade being wrenched out of my hand, before I slip away into the darkness.

* * *

_'No! No! I don't want to wake up! I'm suppost to be dead! It was supposed to work!'_  

That's all I can think as I feel my body start to wake up. I try to fight against it, try to slip back into my oblivion, but it doesn't work. I can feel myself waking up and I can't do anything to stop it. At least not yet. I slowly pry my eyes open, blinking at the harsh light above me, and realise that I am in a hospital room, I can hear the sound of beeping coming from the machines next to my bed, that the wires in my arm are hooked up to. I look around and notice the room is empty, then quickly sit up and reach over to try to pull the tubes out of my arm. I freeze when the door opens and quickly move my hand away as one of the hospital nurses enters the room.

"Mr. Hemmings, your awake!" The nurse exclaims, shock clear on her face. I keep quiet letting her process that fact that I'm awake but not showing a reaction to her words, hoping that I can go back to being alone once they realise that I'm not going to talk to anyone.

"I-I'll need to go call your family, they'll be very happy to know your awake, they've been worried sick about you." She sputters out as she heads over to check that I am still connected to the machines and that there isn't any problems.

I mentally groan when she finds the tube I have been working on taking out and reconnects it, adding a cheery;

"Must've come loose when you sat up" and giving me a smile. She checks my vitals, making a note of them on the clipboard at the bottom of the bed before leaving again, presumably to go tell my family that I was awake.

A few minutes later she returns with a doctor following behind her.

"Hello Mr. Hemmings I'm Doctor Nicholson, I'll be looking after you during your stay here. Do you think you can answer some questions for me?" I ignore him staring straight ahead and keeping my mouth closed. 

_'Hopefully they'll just leave me alone to finish what I started if I don't respond.'_

Unfortunatelyat that exact moment the door opens and my parents and brothers walk in. I keep the stony expression on my face and pretend not to see them.

"Oh My God, Luke! Thank God your awake! You scared us!" My Mum exclaims as she hurries over to pull me into a hug. I just let her wrap her arms around me and stay still, acting as though I haven't even noticed her. She realises something is wrong almost immediately and pulls away again examining me, taking in my blank expression, before looking over to the doctor.

"What's wrong with him? Why isn't he doing anything?" She demands angrily, looking worried about me as my Dad moves over to join her, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder and watching me carefully, sorry also shining in his eyes, looking for any reaction.

 _'Well_   _that's a first'_

"I don't know, Mrs Hemmings, he hasn't responded to anything since he woke up. With your permission we can run some tests and figure out the problem." He replies calmingly, seeing the panic building in my mum, and immediately moving to calm her down. With a concerned glance at me, and my mum, my dad nods to the Doctor, giving him his permission to run the tests. And then I'm being wheeled out of the room.

* * *

After a few hours of tests and being asked questions that I completely ignore. I am finally taken back to my room where my parents and brothers are waiting.

"Well?" My Mum asks looking at Doctor Nicholson expectantly.

"Mrs. Hemmings, technically their is nothing 'wrong' with your son, the psychologist here thinks that Luke is perfectly fine but is using this," He pauses gesturing to me "as form of protest." He answers calmly.

My mum lets out a strangled gasp, her eyes automatically going wide as she stares at him in disbelief.

"A form of protest?! What the hell could he be protesting!" She squeals incredulously, her eyes darting between the doctor, me and my Dad who is still standing by her side, both Ben and Jack had moved closer to her while I was away. Doctor Nicholson looks conflicted for a minute, probably trying to determine what is best to tell my parents. 

 _'He probably just doesn't want to tell them that I'm staying mute to protest the fact that I'm still alive.'_ I scoff mentally, not really caring about how my family feels right now, since they haven't cared about how I feel for years.

' _Not since Mikey left.'_ A voice whispers in my mind and I have to agree. Nothing's been the same since he moved away.

"Yes, a form of protest, we believe that Luke might be upset that he survived his suicide attempt, which is why he's chosen to stay mute and unresponsive." Doctor Nicholson replies calmly trying his best to somewhat calm my hysterical parents down. It seems to work as my Mum stops looking so edgy and instead starts crying, moving to bury her face in my Dad's shoulder.

"How do we help him?" My Dad asks wrapping a comforting arm around my Mum's shoulders as she sobs, looking slightly more composed than my Mum, trying to be calm one, since my Mum obviously isn't.

"Well, at this stage, there is, unfortunately, nothing you can do, the best option for Luke would be to stay at Sunny Days Mental Institute for awhile until the doctors there believe he has gotten better." At my Mum's sad and startled look he adds,

"I'm sorry, Mrs Hemmings, but I believe it's the best option for Luke at the moment."

Jack sighs before speaking "Do you know why he tried to, you know..." He trails off and Ben takes a step closer to Jack, giving him a sad and sympathetic look and resting a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in comfort.

"I'm sorry, we don't, unless Luke tells someone, I don't think he'll talk to any of us about it. Not until he's ready to." He replies giving my family a sympathetic look.

"Is the institution the only option?" My Mum asks finally regaining her voice after she slipped into temporary shock.

"Well, no, but it is the best option, our only other option is for Luke to stay here until he gets better, but we only have one doctor that is trained to help Luke, and unfortunately I think it would just end up making things worse for him." Doctor Nicholson replies giving my family yet another sympathetic look before continuing,

"I'll leave you alone to make a decision, I'll be back in an hour to sort everything out for you." And walking out the door calmly, probably to deal with some of his other patients who aren't as much as a pain to him as I am.

As soon as the door is shut my Mum turns to my Dad,

"Is it really a good idea to send Luke away to a mental institute? " She asks him concern lacing her voice as she takes a second to pause before continuing her worried rant.  

"I mean most people there aren't exactly known for being nice! And I don't want Luke to have to go through anything else! And what if he doesn't get better there?! Or if it just makes everything worse! I can't- I can't lose him... " As my mum's words trail of, sobs taking there place, my Dad pulls her into one of the seats next to my bed and him, Jack and Ben start trying to comfort her reassure her that I will be ok at the institution.

I'm left sitting here, watching as my family make a decision about whether or not to send me away, wishing that they had just let me die in that bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that's this chapter done. I know it's pretty long but I kind of wanted to explain how Luke ended up in the institute before I wrote about him actually getting to the institute. The next chapter should he Luke getting to the institution and meeting the One Direction boys aswell as his roommate. Hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a kudos or a comment if you did.


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stay away from them, Luke, their bad people."  
> "You don't want to go near those boys."  
> "If your smart you'll request a room change."  
> "I assume they told you to stay away from us? We both know you can't do that."  
> "Were not as bad as they say we are, Lukey, if your with us we'll protect you from everything"  
> "We love you, Lukey, and we're not prepared to lose you to this place. Are you in?"  
> Luke looked at Michael, Calum and Ashton in turn, before speaking, "I'm In."
> 
> Or Everyone warned Luke about Calum, Michael and Ashton, but he couldn't help but feel drawn towards them, no matter what people told him about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any spelling mistakes, I'm dyslexic, so I'm not the best speller. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is set four days later, since after someone attempts suicide they have to be on a 72 hour suicide watch before they are released and I gave him another day to pack up his things and let people know where he was going. Also wanted to mention, that Luke's stutter is not a full time thing, and mainly comes out when he is feeling anxious, it will make subtle reappearances throughout the story, but will not be a major factor/plot point throughout.
> 
> 1/3/18 ~ Hiya back making some more edits and adjustments, and taking advantage of the three snow days I currently have to actually be productive.

Luke's POV

"Bye, Luke, take care," My Mum whispers as she hugs me tightly, barely managing to stop herself from crying, I can't help but hug her back, as annoyed as I am that I'm still here, she is still my Mum and I'm going to miss not seeing her everyday. She lets go after another long minute of hugging, and wipes at her eyes with her sleeve as my Dad turns to me. He gives me a sad smile, and a short but tight hug before speaking,

"I guess this is it, Luke, we'll come visit soon, alright?" I nod my head giving my parents the best smile I can manage, trying to ease some of their nerves about leaving me here, and watch as they walk back to the car, leaving me on my own in a completely new place. For a few seconds I contemplate just leaving, and finding somewhere to go to just finish what I started three days ago, but something is drawing me to the building in front of me.

So, against my better judgement, I wait until they drive away before turning to face the institution in front of me, and read the sign above the door; 

 _'Sunny Days Mental Institute, really? That's what they called it?'_ I think bitterly as I walk slowly towards the door picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder as I do. I let out another sigh when I reach the door, and contemplate leaving, going somewhere to be alone one more time, before begrudgingly pushing it open and stepping through into the reception.

I can't help but stare in shock at the room I step into, I was expecting cold white walls and uncomfortable chairs but this is the completely opposite. The walls are covered in pictures of smiling people, who I guess must be former patients and staff. There are two plush sofas against one wall _and_ comfy armchairs dotted around the rest of the room. On the far side of the room there is a desk, with a computer, and there is a short blonde woman sitting behind it. I take a shaky breath, trying to calm my anxiety, before starting towards the desk. I make it to the desk quicker than I am expecting and as I arrive the woman looks up at me with a sweet smile.

"Hi, sweetie, can you tell me your name and why your here please?" She asks as she pulls up something on the computer screen before looking at me expectantly. 

"Luke Hemmings, I'm, uh, here for at-attempted sui-suicide and, uh, depression, i-insomnia and, an-anxiety aswell." I answer, awkwardly fixing my bag on my shoulder and playing with the strap. She gives me a sympathetic smile before turning her attention to the computer in front of her again.

"Alright, Luke, since your seventeen, you'll be in the youth sector, with nine other patients. Also you'll have to share a room, if your ok with that?" She asks as she looks up at me again. I nod smiling tightly at her as I try to keep my panic in check.

"Alright, your in room 5 on the Youth Floor, if you take the elevator you'll get their easily." She gives me another smile before turning back to the computer in front of her. I pause for a second before moving, taking another quick glance around the room, trying to figure out where the elevator is before making a guess and heading towards the other doors in the room and quietly stepping through them.

I pause on the other side of the doors and once again take a deep breath before I start walking down the hallway, looking out for the elevator as I do. As I get further down the hallway I notice that it's not completely straight and has a left turn at the end, leading into a new hallway. I keep walking until I reach the end of the hall and turn towards the left hallway, since I still haven't seen the elevator yet.

As I walk round the corner, I quickly freeze, realizing that I have just walked in on something that I wasn't supposed to see. A male nurse is pinning a brunette girl against the wall, and looks angry. He shakes her against the wall before he slams her head against it and walks away in the other direction, thankfully not noticing me standing at the end of the hallway watching. I wait until he's completely gone before walking over to the girl to see if she's ok. I crouch down next to her and gently shake her shoulder, trying to wake her up and see if she is alright.

"H-Hey, are you o-ok?" I ask as I do, feeling my anxiety start to sky-rocket when she doesn't respond and decide to go get some help for her. I stand up slowly, gently shaking her shoulder one more time, to see if she might wake up, and then make my way back to the hallway I had just come from, hoping that someone else might be there now or in one of the rooms. Thankfully, a door opens and I see a blonde boy walk out, I quickly walk up to him, hoping he'll be able to help me with the girl or point me to someone who would be able to help her.

"H-Hey, um, would you, um, b-be able t-to h-help m-me?" I ask as I reach him and the boy turns around to look at me with a smile,

"Sure, no problem! Um, what do you need help with?" He replies as he looks around to see what it is that I might need help with, I can't help but find myself worrying that he might not help once he finds out that the issue isn't with me but with someone else.

"Um, there's a g-girl un-unconscious, down the c-corridor, I f-found h-her while I was on m-my w-way past, a-and she looks h-hurt, but I'm not s-sure what to do to h-help h-her." I avert my eyes as I speak and fiddle with the hem of my shirt, hoping he'll still be able to help me. I glance up to see him looking worried before he speaks,

"Can you show me where?" He asks looking both concerned and serious and I can help but feel relieved that he is willing to help. I nod quickly before turning and leading the way back down the hallway. As we reach her, I stop next to the girl, and the blonde boy crouches down beside her, still looking worried, and checks her injuries, before looking back up at me.

"Hey, do you think you can lift her?" He asks, gesturing to the girl, as I'm about to ask why he can't I realise the he is pretty skinny, and that he would probably get hurt if he tried to lift her up, since he didn't look like he had much strength to lift anything at the moment,

"Y-Yeah, I-I think so." I answer and walk closer towards her before I crouch down and gently pick her up, trying not to jostle her since I know she hit her head earlier, and turn back to him as he speaks,

"Great, I know where to take her, follow me." He announces before walking back down the hallway, I follow after him as quickly as I dare not wanting to accidentally hurt her, anymore than she already is.

* * *

As I sit anxiously outside the closed door, where I had dropped the girl off inside about ten minutes ago and then left so the doctors could help her, I can't help but feel worried, hoping that the girl is going to be ok. The boy ended up staying in the room with her, but the doctors didn't seem that fazed by his presence, so I was left on my own. I sit down against the wall outside the room, I can hear mumbling inside and the beeping of a heart monitor while I wait, and I can't help but think back to my time in hospital. The heart monitor was a constant for me, while I was in and out of consciousness for the three days I confined to my hospital bed. I can't help but shudder at the memory as the door opens revealing the blonde boy from before. He sees me sitting against the wall and smiles moving over and crouching down next to me before speaking,

"Hey! Thanks for helping Grace out back there, most people in here would have just left her there. I'm Niall, I'm guessing your new here since I haven't seen you around before?" He rambles, speaking fairly fast and with out any pauses, looking cheerful even though he's just come out of a room where, someone who I'm presuming is his friend, was being treated by some doctors. I take a second to push down some of the panic that has been a constant for me since I woke up in the hospital room.

"Uh yeah, I-I just got here today. My names Luke." I murmur looking down at my hands and relaxing slightly as my stutter disappears, before looking up nervously at Niall watching for his reaction.

"Alright, well which floor are you on?" He asks standing up from his crouch and bouncing on the balls of his feet, thankfully not commenting on previous stutter or it's disappearance.

"I'm on the youth floor, I'm, uh, not sure what number that is." I mumble sheepishly, as I slowly stand up from my crouched spot on the floor whiles Niall's eyes lit up with recognition and he grins before speaking,

"Oh, of course your on the youth floor, come on I'll show you how to get there. Me and my friends are on that floor aswell." He announces, as he starts walking down the corridor towards where I'd guessed the elevator was. I follow behind him silently, as I listen to him ramble on about his friends and what the hospital is like. 

"Don't worry, it's not as bad here as it seems, the doctors are pretty lax with what you do outside of therapy hours, the only thing that's really strict is the meal times. Oh, I'll introduce you to the boys once we've dropped your stuff in your room, I'm sure you'll like them, their good friends, although, Louis is always a bit wary about new people... But thats just because the last new person here broke his heart, and he's never forgiven them." Niall rambles as we step into the elevator. He presses the 'Y' button and the elevator starts moving. I zone out from what he's saying and find myself wondering if the boys here would hate me like the boys from my school did,

 _'I wouldn't be surprised if they did,'_ I think bitterly, remembering how the people at my school had treated me for years, the only person who had even been remotely nice to me was my best friend, but he had moved away with his family just before the start of high school and I was left alone and friendless, for the next three and a half years of hell.

"Don't worry though, your different, I can't tell. I _know_   the boys will like you, your not like _him_ , your stronger." Niall announces as the doors open onto the youth floor and he bounces out, leaving me to follow behind him, all the while thinking,

_'Him? Is Niall talking about the new guy before me? or someone else? Who knows... But that was pretty weird'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading leave a kudos if you enjoyed. Sorry again for any spelling issues. Also as you can tell I added in a stutter for Luke, I thought it might help to portray his anxiety a little better, but he'll only stutter if he's panicked, nervous or scared, not all of the time.


	3. Meet The Boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and have at least some semblance of a schedule so these are posted more often. Their will be an update of each story at least every month. Anyway enjoy this chapter.
> 
> 9/3/18 ~ Hey guys making some more edits and adding in some extra information. Enjoy!

Luke's POV

I quickly realise that Niall has already walked out of the elevator, and quickly climb out too, rushing to follow behind him as he starts walking down the hallway, at a pretty fast pace.

"Ahh, Luke, what room are you in?" he asks his face somewhat sheepish as he pauses for a seconds, before turning around to face me and continuing to walk down the empty hallway, this time backwards.

"Umm, the woman at the desk said room 5, I think?" I trail off, my words sound more like a question, as I see Niall's face flicker with worry and something else, that I can't decipher, flicker over his face. Leaving me with the feeling that I had answered wrongly somehow, and my anxiety spiking as I observe his strange reaction; 

"What?" I blurt, nervously, chewing on my lip slightly, watching anxiously as Niall stays silent for a solid minute, still walking backwards with an unreadable expression on his face, before he speaks, _  
_

"Its nothing too bad." He pauses slightly, shooting me a reassuring smile before continuing, "It's just that you're sharing a room with Ashton Irwin, and well ... he's kind of an asshole. Him _and_ his boyfriends, they're not ... _nice_ people." He replies running a hand through his blond hair, looking both concerned and stressed now, taking a quick look around as if to make sure no one was listening in.

"Boyfriends?" I ask curiously, my heart racing, wondering what they must have done to be considered assholes by Niall, who doesn't seem like the kind of guy to insult people for no reason, but I could be wrong, 

"Yeah, Calum Hood and Michael Clifford. Michael's the worst, he's incredibly rude and possessive, if he sees someone else talking to Ashton or Calum, he'll usually get violent. Calum's overprotective, he tends to always be with either Michael or Ashton, but that might have something to do with his separation anxiety, and if you say something to either of them he can bite back with an insult that is usually pretty damaging." Niall whispers looking around nervously once again, to make sure no-one overheard what he was saying. 

_'Wait a minute... No way it can't be the same Mikey. Can it?'_

I think my thoughts racing faster than ever, as I simultaneously feel both doubt and happiness rush through me at the idea that I might actually know someone else in this institute, and I might be able to see Mikey again. I don't have time to comment on it though, as we are about halfway down the hall by now. Niall sends me a shaky smile as he stops by a door, he opens it quietly and looks around inside, before sighing in relief,

"Ashton's not in. We can drop your stuff off and then head to the games room where the other boys are, and I'll introduce you to them." He announces happily, his whole posture relaxing as he does, before opening door wider and rushing me in. I dump my bag down, on the empty side of the room before I turn back to face Niall. With a grimace, he practically runs out the room, gesturing for me to follow him as he does. I quickly follow him out and hurry to catch up with him a little further down the hallway where he's waiting.

"Sorry for running out, I just don't want to be near anything that's Ashton's, or be caught in his room." He apologizes rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He sighs, before smiling slightly, and turning to continue walking down the hall.

"It's ok, you shouldn't have to be somewhere that makes you uncomfortable," I reply, walking slightly faster to keep up with his now faster pace, as he seems to be trying to put as much distance between him and my room as possible.

 _'I wonder what happened to make Niall so scared of Ashton.'_ The thought floats through my head as we continue walking, moving down this hallway at a much faster pace than before.

As we do, I hear sounds coming from further down the hallway, similar to yelling but I can't tell if it's friendly or not, since I can't hear what's being shouted. I quickly glance at Niall and see that he doesn't seem too worried about the yelling, so I let out a small relieved smile and turn my attention back to walking to ensure that I don't trip over my own feet.

Luckily, I make it to the door of the games room without tripping up and embarrassing myself in front of the only person I've met recently who doesn't instantly hate me. Niall shoots me a smile, before opening the door and gently pulling me into the room with him, carefully gripping my wrist, making me realise that he's probably seen the thick bandages underneath my sleeves, which the doctors had insisted on putting on so I couldn't re-open my stitches. Sitting in front of the TV are four boys who I assume are Niall's friends. They are all dark haired unlike Niall and are sitting in pairs.

"Liam! Stop Cheating! Haz, Liam's cheating!" The shorter boy called out pointing accusingly at the brunette on the other end of the couch, who I assume is 'Liam', before turning to the curly haired boy, who's sitting beside him, for the last part of the statement. The curly haired boy, Haz, rolls his eyes fondly at the boy before turning back to the game. I turn my attention to Niall beside me who is smiling slightly at the scene, rolling his eyes like 'Haz'.

"Boys! There's someone I want you to meet." Niall calls out, to stop the boys from arguing, I guess, causing the four of them to turn around, after pausing the game they're playing, to face us. I panic slightly, seeing all of them turn around and start to assess me quietly, worrying if Niall might have been lying to me about them liking me. Before I could panic myself any further one of the boys spoke,

"Hey, I'm Louis, your new here right?" He asks, the other boys seeming to relax after hearing his words. I nod my head silently not trusting myself to speak without stuttering. Th curly haired boy smiles before he announces,

"Right well we've got an hour till Group Therapy, so now would be a good time to get some food " I notice Niall and the black haired boy, who I haven't heard speaking yet, wince at the mention of food, while the brunette standing beside the black haired boy appears to be the only other person who notices. He takes a hold of the black haired boy's hand and leads him out the room behind Louis and the curly haired boy.

Niall shoots me a smile before we follow after them. I pretend not to notice his hands shaking as we head towards the cafeteria.


	4. Mikey?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so as you guys know I'm trying to get a more regular update schedule so hopefully this won't be as late as the other updates. The 'italics' are thoughts.
> 
> 28/07/17 ~ Heyo back with more edits, don't mind me. :3

Luke's POV 

By the end of lunch I knew all of the boys names. The curly haired boy is Harry, he is dating Louis, and is the youngest out of the boys. The raven haired boy is Zayn, he is one of the oldest of the group, and had been here longer than the other boys. The brunette boy is Liam, he and Zayn are together, and he is the oldest after Louis. The boys are cool, I'm not entirely sure what they are here for, although I could have a few guesses, but I don't want to ask them and seem rude.

During lunch one of the orderlies gave me a schedule for my time in here. I have GT at a different time than them which means we won't see each other much between breakfast and dinner. Since it is already past when my GT session was scheduled I have nothing to do until dinner. After we all finished lunch Niall and the others headed off to their group therapy session, leaving me alone to attempt to explore the hospital to find my way back to the youth floor from the cafeteria.

I'm now lying on the couch in the TV room, with a show playing in the background but I stopped paying attention to it after about ten minutes. I can't help but think back to what Niall had told me earlier. I want to think that the Michael here is the same Michael I knew but I'm not sure I could deal with the disappointment if it's not. 

Just then the door opens, taking my attention away from my thoughts and turning them onto the 6ft boy in the doorway. His hair is a vibrant red, shining in the light. He is wearing a blink 182 band tee and black skinny jeans. His arms are covered in bracelets, and he is clutching a notepad to his chest.

"Sorry, I didn't realize someone was in he- Luke?!" He asks incredulously as he looks up from the notepad, and I can't do anything but stare back at him in shock. 

 _'Holy shit, Holy shit! It's actually Mikey. Holy Fucking Shit!'_  

My mind is racing as I tried to process what I am seeing, all I can think to say is,

"Hey." My own shock is mirrored in his face, as we both try to process what is happening. Mikey recovers first slipping out of his shock and moving closer as if to check that I'm actually here. 

He brings a shaky hand up, gingerly pressing it against my shoulder, as if to check I was real, before pulling me into a crushing hug. That pulls me out of my shock and I quickly hug him back just as tightly, burying my face into his shoulder and breathing in the comforting scent, happy to be hugging my best friend again after almost four years. We both stand there for a few more minutes before Mikey finally speaks,

"Holy Crap!" Mikey breathes out as he pulls away from me, and I can't help but find myself slightly disappointed that he does,

"I can't believe you're actually here! I haven't seen you in years. Shit Luke!" His face softens, his voice quietening as if he had just realized where we are. He looks at me sadly realizing that something fairly serious must have happened for me to end up here. I fiddle with the hem of my shirt anxiously looking down and thanking everything that I had chosen to wear a long sleeved shirt, since my wrists hadn't healed up yet and were currently wrapped up to stop them from being ripped open.

I look up when I feel a hand rest on my shoulder and see Mikey smiling sympathetically at me. When he speaks his voice is soft, like I remembered from when we were kids, before he decided he wanted to be punk rock, I can't help the mental eye roll I gives as I remember listening to Mikey insist that he was punk rock and didn't do crying, right before he left,

"Hey. It's ok, I'm not going to ask you about it. What happened, happened, I'm just glad I get to see you again." He murmurs softly, immediately calming my anxiety down.  I smile gratefully at him, running a hand through my hair, as I do, glad to be able to talk to my best friend again after spending the last few years missing him.

"Thanks Mikey." I whisper gratefully, as he smiles at me. I can feel myself calm down knowing that I'm not going to be asked a bunch of questions. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion as a thought hits me,

"When did you get back to Sydney?" I ask quietly, silently wondering if I had, had the chance to see him before now. I could feel my heart start to race again, and I couldn't help but wonder if part of the reason he was here was due to me, and us losing contact after he moved away.

Mikey looks down at his feet, seeming to somehow know what I was thinking about, 

"Umm, about two years ago now.." He murmurs playing with his bracelets, before peering up at me nervously. I freeze as I realise exactly what that means. My best friend has been back in Sydney for two years and I didn't even notice.

 _'Fuck. He must think I'm such a shit friend, I didn't even notice he was back in Sydney. '_ I think to myself panicking, however before my thoughts can go any further the door opens. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok cliff hanger yay! Hope you guys enjoyed the next chapter should be up soon.


	5. Umm, Hi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here's chapter 5, hope you all enjoy x. Look forward to more updates soon :)
> 
> 29/07/17 ~ Still making some edits. Just keep on reading, don't mind me.

Luke's POV

Standing in the doorway are two teens, that I haven't seen around the hospital yet, but I haven't even been here for a full day yet. The first teen has tanned skin and curly black hair. The other teen is also fairly tanned and has longish brown curls. They are both about as tall as Mikey, and are also wearing band tees and skinny jeans.

Mikey recognizes them immediately, if his smile is anything to go by. Both the boys beam back at him as they step into the room closing the door behind them. They peer round at me curiously, trying to determine how I know Mikey and who I am. 

I move further behind Mikey, their stares making me even more anxious. My hand goes to my sleeve automatically, playing with it as I stare at the floor in front of me, hoping they won't bother me.

"So, who's the blond?" The tanned boy asks, and when I glance up I see him watching me curiously. The dark-haired boy beside him is also studying me curiously but keeps flicking his gaze to Mikey every few seconds, almost cautiously. Mikey meets his gaze calmly, his eyes flickering to meet the other boy's, then mine, before he speaks.

"Oh right, Cal, Ash, this is Luke we grew up together before I moved away." He replied with an easy grin, gesturing first to the dark skinned boy, the the curly haired boy, and then to me, as he spoke. Both boys eyes seemed to widen in realisation at Mikey's statement, their gazes softened as the landed on me, making me feel slightly less anxious about their reactions.

I bite my lip, as I remember what Niall told me earlier, I'm guessing since Mikey called them Cal and Ash, these must be his boyfriends. That also means that which ever boy is Ash is my new roommate. I look up from the floor when I hear a familiar voice speak.

"Hey, Luke, wanna come check out the new floor with us?" Mikey asks smiling softly at me, the two boys behind him are smiling encouragingly, which eases my nerves about not actually being wanted to go on this trip. I relax slightly as I decided before answering Mikey.

"Sure."

* * *

I spend the next hour and a half exploring the hospital with Michael, Calum and Ashton, and getting to know all of them better. I end up feeling pretty relaxed with them by the time we're finished, and my anxiety is pretty low at the moment, just from being around other people who aren't watching everything I do.

Cal and Ash are a lot nicer than Niall made them out to be, and I feel like I've been friends with them for a lot longer than a couple of hours. Mikey is the same as I remembered him being, but he seems a lot more calmer here, and a lot happier away from his parents. 

We have made our way back to the youth floor now, as we have seen everything in the hospital, that we can anyway. Mikey grins as Cal and Ash race each other to a room a couple of doors down from the TV room. He walks with me and we arrive a couple of seconds after Cal and Ash. I can't help but smile slightly upon seeing the instruments lining the room.

Cal and Ash have already headed towards them but Mikey lingers beside me in the doorway for a moment watching them aswell. He grins at me before making a b-line towards the guitars pulling me slightly behind him. He picks up a future and a little box of pics before turning back to me and stating.

"So Lukey, can you still play as well as you used to?" He asks with a grin gesturing to the pile of guitars and holding out the little box of pics to me. I can't help but smile slightly as I grab a pic from the box and move to grab a guitar aswell. I can still remember the days Mikey and I used to spend playing guitar in my garage, and playing shitty covers. Well that was before Mikey moved away and everything went to shit, in my mind, and in my life.

"You play?" Cal asks curiously, holding a sleek acoustic bass guitar and fiddling with the sting to make sure they are tuned. Ash, who has situated himself on a stool behind a Cajun drum looks over as well. Mikey grins as he tosses a guitar pic towards Cal, snickering as he fumbles to catch it. Cal shoots him a light glare in response, before turning back to me.

"Yeah, I've been playing for awhile actually, but it's usually just on my own." I respond, rolling my eyes as I see Mikey digging through the box of pics for something. Cal and Ash both grin at me, their eyes lighting up in excitement as they process my answer. Mikey makes a triumphant noise as he finds the guitar pick he was looking for, causing both Cal and Ash to roll their eyes at him, simultaneously. Ash grins at me responding to my earlier answer.

"Well, if your up for it, we'll be happy to play with you." He says grinning, as both Mikey and I head over to join him and Cal. I smile back nodding in return to his statement as Cal finished tuning the bass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter is longer than the others, I wanted these to start being a bit longer since I felt like they were pretty short, so most chapters will have time jumps, or Pov changes after this. Thanks for reading leave a kudos if you enjoyed. X


	6. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys here's chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoy. This is actually updated on time for once aswell.
> 
> 1/2/28 ~ Hiya guys, finally back with edits, I'm hoping to start updating all my stories again in the suumer. Sorry for taking so long to update I've just started my 5th year of high school, which for me is my last year so I've been super busy with university stuff on top of trying to get A's and B's in my highers, after May though I'll just be waiting on results and will hopefully be off to Uni in September so I should have plenty of time to get back to writing. Any way I'm hoping to finish editing the chapters on this story today so don't be alarmed if you get a load of sudden updates.

I spent most of the afternoon playing songs with Cal, Mikey and Ash before we headed to get dinner in the cafeteria. There wasn't much choice of food, you could basically have a burger or pasta, and we had to take compulsory pills with every meal, so the only drinks available were water. We ate quickly talking occasionally about random things, and trying to put off taking the pills until the last minute.

We eventually took them when one of the orderlies came over to collect our trays and saw the still full pill cups. I pulled a face as I swallowed the pink pill the bitter taste lingering in my mouth even as I swallowed a mouthful of water to wash it down. Afterwards I quickly swallowed the blue pill that was also in the tub, thankfully that one didn't taste as bitter as the first.

Mikey snickered slightly at my facial expression, while Ash sent me a sympathetic smile. Cal grinned affectionately at his boyfriends before adding.

"Don't worry, Luke, once your used to them they don't taste as bad, promise" Mikey snorted, rolling his eyes at Cal as he heard that statement.

"Maybe for you Cal, but they still taste as shit for me as they did when I started taking them." He commented, slipping an arm round Cal's shoulder and guiding him towards the door. Ash rolled his eyes from his seat next to me, turning to me with a grin as he got up. I couldn't help but notice the itching feeling coming from my wrist, and subconsciously started scratching it, even though it was securely strapped up.

"You coming?" He questioned, eyes sparkling with curiosity, as they flicked down to my wrist. I nodded quickly, biting my lip, as I waited for him to question what I was doing. "Alright let's go then." He grinned walking towards the door, but thankfully he didn't ask any questions, I relax slightly following him out of the room.

We spend the next half hour wandering around the hospital, until one of the doctors comes over to us with a fake friendly smile, telling Ash that it's time for his scheduled therapy session. After they've left Mikey tells me him and Cal are gonna catch up on some sleep and asks if I wanna come, but I decide not to, figuring they want to spend some time together.

* * *

I've spent the last ten minutes since I spilt off from Cal and Mikey just wandering around the youth floor, I figured since I'm probably going to be here for awhile I might as well know my way around.  I've been in most of the room that aren't bed rooms, aside from the two rooms I have already been in, there is a small kitchenette which has snacks and drinks, what I can only assume is a communal bathroom, despite the ones in our dorm rooms, and a games room.

The last room in the hall is a storage closet, that has cleaning supplies, and some other stuff that isn't very important. I sigh as I turn heading back towards the tv room, hoping Niall and the others will be back soon. I'm not sure if I should tell them that I'm friends with Cal, Ash and Mikey, after all the way Niall was speaking makes me think they're not really friendly with each other.

When I find that no one is here yet, I decide to sit down on the couch and take a minute to myself, since I haven't had the chance to since I arrived here. I can't help but think about the time I spent in hospital, with my family surrounding me. The first day was just my mum sobbing and hysterically begging me to respond to her while my dad tried to calm her down and my brothers comforted each other.

I didn't really speak on the second day, in case my stutter was back. But as much as I wished I was dead I couldn't spend another day listening to my mum's heartbroken sobs, so I decided to at least react to the things that happened around me, just without speaking. It seemed to make my mum happier and more relaxed about sending me away, knowing that I was at least responding to things.

The doctors had checked on me sporadically during the third day, and I was checked out the next morning, giving me just enough time to pack my stuff and eat some food, before my parents drove me here. It's not as bad as I thought it would be, so far and I've made friends, which is already better than my time at high school. 

I spend the next ten minutes, just thinking about everything that has happened recently, and I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice when Niall and the others arrived. Shaking myself out of my thought I shot a smile to Niall in response to his questioning stare, letting him know I was fine, and saw him relax. We spend the next couple of hours just sitting around talking. After that we all headed off to bed, saying goodnight as we headed to our separate rooms.

When I walked in Ash was already asleep, probably exhausted from his therapy session, so I quietly got changed climbed into bed, my first day at Sunny Days Mental Hospital was officially over, and it wasn't actually that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, please leave a kudos if you did.


	7. What They Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it! I know I said, I'd post this on either Tuesday or Wednesday, but the market just arrived in my town so I got a bit distracted. Stuff written in italics is thoughts.
> 
> 1/2/18 ~ Hi guys just making some more edits x

I wake with a start as the sound of an alarm clock blares through the room, I hear Ash groan from his bed, before he reaches over and turns it off.  He shoots me a sleepy smile as he climbs out of bed, and then at my confused look adds,

"We all have to get up at specific times, it's annoying as hell, but it helps the people who have an obsession with routines, so it's unfortunately compulsory." He comments, heading over to his dresser to grab his clothes for the day. I let out a sigh as Ash disappears into the bathroom, lying in bed for another couple of minutes before getting up and stretching. I can hear the shower turn on a few seconds later.

_'Well, looks like it's my first full day here, I guess I'm gonna have to get used to it.'_ I think, and I can't help but wonder how long I'm gonna be here. Seeing Mikey again was good, and I've made some friends, but i just wanna get out of Sydney already. I freeze as I realize that I actually slept last night, instead of being up until stupid o'clock in the morning, like I usually am with my Insomnia. 

_'Well, I guess those pills are actually useful'_ I roll my eyes at my own thoughts, before heading over to the dresser, to grab my clothes. The shower has turned off now, so i'm assuming Ash will be out in a little bit. I put my clothes down on my bed, and take the opportunity to look around the room. There is one dresser, which is split into two separate halves inside. Two single beds at either side of the room and a bedside unit in the middle of them, which has a lamp and an alarm clock on it. There is also what looks like a laundry basket to the right of the door.

Ash has posters up on his wall, some that I recognize and others that I've never seen before, he also has some pictures, of what I assume is his family, and of him with Mikey and Cal. My wall is pretty empty, I've only really unpacked my clothes, everything else is still in my bags, which are currently sitting in a pile at the bottom of my bed. I brought my phone with me, but I'm not sure if we're suppost to have them here, hopefully I can ask Ash, Cal or Mikey later. 

I look up when Ash comes out of the en-suite bathroom, full clothed but with slightly wet hair. He shoots me a smile moving over to the laundry basket, and putting his dirty clothes in it. He turns back around before speaking,

"Bathrooms free, there's about ten minutes until were expected to be down at breakfast." He grins slightly before moving over to his bags which also lie at the bottom of his bed, and begins rummaging through for something. I quietly stand up, gathering my clothes before heading into the bathroom to shower. I grimace slightly as I remember how much of a mess the bathroom at home used to be after I had a shower.

I try to be quick, and not splash water everywhere, as I step into the shower. After five minutes I step out, turning the shower off, and quickly dry myself off before getting dressed. I quickly dry my hair as much as I can before walking out of the bathroom, pausing to glance around quickly and make sure I haven't left it a mess. I'm surprised to find Ash is still there, he's currently sitting on his bed scrolling through his phone. Well, I guess that answers my question then.

I head over to the laundry basket, quickly putting my dirty clothes in it, before heading back over to my bag to find my shoes and grab my phone. When I stand up after slipping my shoes on, Ash is looking at me, with a slight grin, his phone in his pocket. He stands up with a grin, turning the lamp off since there was enough natural light in the room to light it up now, before heading over towards the door. He paused in the door way looking over his shoulder to speak to me,

"You coming?" he asks, his question knocking me out of my slight trance, I smile sheepishly before nodding and following him out of the room into the corridor. Cal and Mikey are coming out of their room a couple of doors down, and greet us both with grins when we catch up with them. Ash grins back slipping an arm round Mikey's waist, subconsciously.

Cal arches an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything as we continue down the hallway and we head down to the dining hall, which is on the bottom floor.  Cal and I head over to one of the empty tables while Mikey and Ash, head over to grab four bowls of cereal from the breakfast table. 

I bite my lip nervously, wondering if I should ask them about what Niall and the others said. I don't want to bring up any bad memories, but I want to know what they seem to think Cal, Ash and Mikey are such bad people, and I can't help but wonder what happened between them. Cal seems to sense my turmoil, and makes my decision for me.

"Hey, Luke, what's up you seem quiet today?" He asks watching me in concern, I bite my lip nervously, wondering how to word what I want to ask without offending him. Although it feels longer I have only known him and Ash for almost a day, and I don't know how he might react to my question. 

"I, um, I ran into these guys yesterday,  and um they were saying some stuff, and well..." I trailed off, as I saw understanding light up in his eyes. I bit my lip, looking down at my lap anxiously, waiting for him to start screaming at me. I'm surprised when he doesn't and look up to see him watching me sympathetically, he meets my eyes before speaking,

"Niall and his friends, yeah?" He asks and I nod my head silently before he continues. "I'm guessing they told you some pretty bad things about us right? And that you should probably stay away from us?" Cal paused looking down at his lap, before looking up his eyes shining with seriousness, and continuing,

"Look, Luke I'm not gonna tell you who you should and shouldn't be friends with, but you should know that there is more to it than just their side of the story. Alot of stuff happened between us, and, well, they've never quite forgiven us for what happened." I could tell that whatever had happened, had hurt Cal aswell, and as much as I wanted to know more, I decided to wait until they were ready to tell me.

Cal sighed slightly meeting my eyes again, and I would have to be blind not to see the emotions shining in them, not really knowing what to say, I blurted out the one thing I'd wanted to say since I'd met them.

"Thank you," Cal stared at me in confusion so I continued, "for being there Mikey, and for being nice to me, even though you didn't really know me." I could feel a small smile on my face, and Cal returned it with a grin, as Mikey and Ash arrived back at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I know this is really late guys and I want to say sorry again. Thank you for reading this story, please leave a kudos if you enjoyed this chapter. And leave any feedback or other stuff in the comments. Xx


	8. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's chapter 8! Sorry for taking so long to upload it's been exam time recently, so I've been pretty busy. Also you guys get to see the start of the relationship between the four boys, which I have definitely between since the start of the story. Sorry guys.
> 
> 1/2/18 ~ Hi guys making some more edits and adding in case extra bits, enjoy!

After Mikey and Ash rejoined us, we spent the rest of breakfast just talking and joking around. Cal seemed to have forgotten his previous serious mood and was back to his usual carefree self. Ash had mentioned that we would have group therapy (GT) At 9. I haven't seen Niall and the others since last night but I assume they have different meal times from us. I didn't see Mike, Cal or Ash when I went for lunch with them yesterday. 

We finish eating and head upstairs to spend the next half an hour before GT just relaxing. I didn't see Niall and the others at all for the whole time we were upstairs, or on the way to GT either. When we arrived at GT their were several other people also waiting outside a few of which looked wary when they saw us, but a few of the people there shot Mikey, Cal and Ash grins. A few minutes later one of the doctors arrived with the girl I saw in the hallway yesterday, a few steps behind him. She looked alot better than she did yesterday, when I had found her unconscious in the hallway.

The doctor opened the door and headed inside, with all of us following. Once inside I found that instead of uncomfortable seats gathered in a stereotypical circle, the room was full of comfortable sofas and armchairs that were scattered around the room. There was a couple of coffee tables in the centre of the room, placed in front of the couches and the armchairs, and the room looked pretty cozy. It was basically the opposite of what I expected the room to look like. Mikey must have noticed my surprise because he let out a laugh.

"Not your typical therapy room, huh?" He comments with a grin, slinging an arm around my shoulder, and guiding me towards one of the couches. Cal and Ash join us seconds later, as all the other patients spread out onto the various couches and armchairs. The doctor sat in an armchair that was able to be seen from each of the seats in the room. 

Slowly, one by one, everyone in the room stopped talking and turned to face the doctor who was at the front of the room. Even Mikey, Cal and Ash had turned their attention to the doctor at the front. Curiously I focused on him too, wondering why everyone was so focused on him. Once he was sure he had everyone's attention he spoke.

"Alright guys, welcome back to GT, you know the rules. Let's get started."

* * *

_2 hours later_

I couldn't help but smile slightly as I walked out of GT with Mikey, Cal and Ash. We were heading back to our rooms to get changed before lunch. GT was a lot better than I was expecting, and I actually had fun. Our lunch period started in about 5 minutes, which gave us enough time to get changed and to get down for food before all of the good food was gone.

We step out of the elevator Mikey and Cal practically bouncing out of the elevator, and down the hall to their room. Ash let out a laugh, looking fondly after them as we make our way down the hall to our room. It didn't take long to freshen up and change and five minutes later we were meeting back up outside our rooms. Cal and Ash grin at each other and, after some unspoken communication between them, the two of them head down the hall, Ash's arm securely around Cal's waist. Mikey smiles softly at me, as we start walking as well, I smile slightly when I feel his hand close around mine.

Mikey grins at me, squeezing my hand lightly, I meet his gaze and grin too, as we reach the end of the hallway, and meet up with Cal and Ash in front of the elevator. We spent the ride down in the elevator in comfortable silence, Mikey and I were both still grinning, giddy from the constant contact between the two of us, that we hadn't had for the past few years.

As we sat down at the table at lunch, Mikey and I kept our hands joined, as we sat next to each other at the table, with our food in front of us. One of the nurses brought over the tray with our medicines on it, and Mikey laughed at the way my face scrunched up at the pills in my cup. The nurse placed down the cup in front of each of us, rolling her eyes at the disgruntled looks on our faces, before moving onto the next table.

Ash and Cal picked up their cups swallowing their piles as quickly as possible to get it over with, I frown slightly as I pick up my cup and stare at the two pills that sit in the bottom of it. A squeeze on my hand takes my attention off the cup and onto Mikey, he smiles softly at me before gesturing to my cup. I smile back, grateful for his support, and take a deep breath before swallowing my pills quickly. Cal and Ash grin at us from across the table before Cal comments,

"See I told you they weren't that bad once you get used to them." Mikey pulls a face at him still disagreeing with him on that, but we continue the rest of lunch, the happy atmosphere still surrounding us, talking with each other while we eat. Once were all finished Cal and Ash excuse themselves to go to therapy, leaving Mikey and I on our own. Both Ash and Cal give us hugs before they leave though, and Cal smiles fondly at us after they pull away. Mikey turns to me once they've left with a smirk,

"So, what do you say we spend the afternoon watching Netflix and cuddling on the couch?" He asks, still tightly holding my hand as we head out of the dining hall and down the corridor towards the elevator, that would take us to our floor. He acts calm as he asks me, but after years of knowing him I can tell he's nervous about my response. I grin back at him before responding, 

"Sounds good Mikey." and squeezing his hand lightly in excitement. 

"Alright, Lukey," he comments with a grin, squeezing my hand back, feeling just as exited as I am. We step into the lift together, hands still intertwined and grins still on our faces. The elevator ride is full of comfortable silence as we head up to the youth floor, and I'm honestly looking forward to spending time with Mikey again, after being separated from him for so long. We practically skip down the hall towards the TV room, our hands still tightly intertwined, and quiet laughs spilling out of both of our mouths as we did.

We come to a stop outside the door to the TV room, taking a second to catch our breaths before Mikey openes the door to the room. I freeze at the sight before me, my grin dropping immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for skipping out on the GT scene but I couldn't think of what I wanted to write it like, since I wanted it to be fun but still therapeutic. Hopefully you guys aren't too mad about that. If you enjoy this chapter, leave a kudos and a comment.


	9. I Trust You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. And sorry for taking ages to upload aswell. Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> 1/2/18 ~ Hi guys making some more edits and making this chapter a bit longer cause it was v short. Enjoy!

I freeze at the sight before me, my grin dropping immediately. In the room currently playing a heated game of Fifa is Niall, Liam, Zayn, Louis and Harry, along with the girl Grace, who was in our GT, who I had met earlier. Thankfully none of them had noticed us standing in the doorway. Breathing a sigh of relief I looked over at Mikey who was looking as though he was going to say something, but I stopped him silently, squeezing his hand and quietly leading him out of the doorway. We kept walking until we arrived outside Ash and I's shared room, I silently opened the door leading Mikey inside and shutting the door behind us.

Mikey seemed to know what I wanted since he headed over to the bed and sat down pulling me down onto his lap effortlessly. We sit in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company for awhile before Mikey speaks,

"Are you sure your ok with chilling in here instead of in the TV room? Cause technically it's our time in the room so Niall and his  _friends_ shouldn't be in there." I can hear the hostility in his voice when he mentions Niall and his friends, but I decide to ignore it and respond,

"I know Mikey, but I don't want to start a fight within my first few days of being here, plus I don't mind coming here instead of going there." I respond quietly, turning in his lap slightly to wrap my arms around his neck, breathing softly against his shoulder. Mikey tightens his hold on me, squeezing me carefully to silently comfort me.

"Ok, Lukey, but watch out for those guys ok? They have a vendetta against Cal, Ash and I, and I don't want you to get caught up in the middle of it ok." I nod against his shoulder to let him know I understand what he is saying, and we go back to cuddling in silence. 

A few minutes later I find my eyes drooping sleepely, Mikey seems to be tired too, as he leans back against my bed, shifting so we are both lying comfortably. I move slightly, nuzzling into his neck before falling fast asleep.

I slept peacefully wrapped up in Mikey's arms. That was the first day of many that I fell asleep curled up protectively in someone's arms. It was also one of the few peaceful days we had before everything went to hell.

* * *

 Being surrounded by Mikey's familiar scent lead me into a dream that was actually more of a memory, from before Mikey was forced to leave Sydney, leave me, by his parents. The two of us had met back in grade four, and had become fast friends, sure we had teased each other a bit and most people thought that we didn't like each other, but we both new that it was just friendly reasonable jokes. For several years after that we were pretty much inseparable. The memory I currently found myself reliving was one from about two weeks before he left, and a week after I had found out that he was leaving.

The two of us were sat together on Mikey's bed, his parents were out at work and we had a double free period in the afternoon, which we'd skipped and headed back to Mikey's house. I remember feeling both happy and sad, because as much as I enjoyed just getting to spend time together with just the two of us, I couldn't help but think about how much i was going to see this when Mikey left. As if he could hear my thoughts, Mikey frowned, shifting slightly so he was now leaning against me before letting out a sigh, and commenting,

"I'm gonna miss this, Lukey. Just hanging out with you, and not having to worry what other people think, and just being able to actually be myself without feeling like I'm being judged. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you." I felt my lips pull into a frown that matched his own, reaching out to squeeze his hand, before speaking,

"I know Mikey, I'm gonna miss this too. I don't know what I'm gonna do without my best friend." I paused, frowning deeper, as I realised that Mikey's leaving date was getting closer and closer. But I shook the thought out of my brain for a moment and turned to face him before asking in a quiet voice.

"Mikey? Can we make a promise? To not stop talking with each other or forget about each other just because your moving away, and to still be best friends, no matter what?" I asked quietly, feeling my heart start to race as the thought of never speaking to Mikey again came to my mind. I was brought back to reality from my thoughts by a familiar squeeze to my hand, and looked up at Mikey, who was smiling at me in understanding. 

"Yeah Lukey, let's promise," he paused for asecond, his eyes softening even more as he smiled at me, before he whispered quietly, 

"I don't want to lose you either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the original chapter was pretty short, but indeed a bit in to make it a bit longer, and to develop a bit more about how close Mikey and Luke had been before he moved away. Hope you guys enjoy!


	10. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey guys, CalumSlutTBH here,**

**First off sorry about this entire chapter being gone, I wrote this chapter on a spur of the moment decision when I was thinking about different ways Luke and Mikey's past and his friendship/relationship with Cal, Ash and Mikey, could be revealed to the 1D boys. At the time I decided to post the chapter, since I wanted to get a new chapter up, and thought it might be a good idea to progress with the storyline some more.**

**However, I realised quickly, and have been debating with myself since I posted it, that this chapter was posted _wayyy_ to early, to make sense with the rest of the storyline that I had planned out. And I also had several other events that I want to happen in this story but they need to take place before the 1D boys find out. So after coming back to edit the rest of the chapters last week, I read over this chapter once again, and even after making some edits, I have decided to remove it. I instead want to work some more on the other parts of the story that I want to happen before the events of this chapter. I have everything that was written in this chapter saved, and will probably use that with a few change later on when I re-write the actual reveal to Niall and the boys later on in the story, but for now I think it was too early to post this, and that there needs to be other things that happen in this story first, before things start to get crazy for Luke and the boys.**

**Also, this chapter is a temporary chapter, and will be deleted once I have finished pre-writing all the chapters for this story and start posting them again, which should hopefully be sometime this summer, so from June on** **wards, so don't be alarmed if after this is updated, there are no posts for awhile.**

**Thank you guys for understanding, and I will see you guys in the summer with new updates for this story, along with my other stories as well,**

**love, CalumSultTBH**

**x**


End file.
